hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 210
Weakness: Part 3 (弱点(3), Jakuten (3)) is the 210th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis When Gon wakes up in the morning, he finds Killua with a swollen and beaten-up face. When he asks what happened to him, the boy replies that he had special training with Biscuit, as he too was going to fight that night. Killua, in turn, asks him how he was feeling, to which Gon replies that he felt rejuvenated. Killua replies that it was most probably due to Biscuit's Piano Massage. Killua then thinks back to his fight with Biscuit the previous night, and how she easily overpowered him. Biscuit had pointed out his weakness-he gave up too quickly. She then elaborates that he underestimates himself, and when he faced an opponent stronger than him, he would fight in order to escape. She then added that it wasn't his fault, but rather, the fault of the one who taught him. But if he did not change his way of thinking, he would one day leave Gon to die without helping him. She states that he always assumes his opponents are at maximum power. If the one he was fighting was equal to him in strength, he would be too tense, and if his opponent was stronger than him, even by a small margin, he would give up. Biscuit then instructs to him that from then on, he would have to try to lose that habit. And warns him that if he fails to defeat Shoot the next night, he would have to leave Gon's side. Biscuit sees them off for the fight that night, and as the two boys were walking away, he thinks to herself that the nature of Killua's fighting aesthetics was probably the result of the over-protective, distorted love he received. And it was so strong that it chained him down, and he can't break free without a great deal of effort. She concludes that she couldn't guess the outcome of both the battles that were going to happen that night, and as she senses, Palm's menacing presence behind her, decides to prepare to leave. The boys reach Knuckle and Shoot, and the latter goes off with Killua into the forest that was surrounding the clearing, while Knuckle and Gon stood back to fight in the open area. As soon as the two were gone, Knuckle removes his shirt and throws it away, preparing to fight Gon at full power. He runs towards Gon, switching directions in such speed that the boy couldn't keep track of him. So he instead expands his aura around him to sense when the Hunter gets too close. But Knuckle is still too fast and manages to punch Gon from the left, and the boy is sent flying. But he gets up quickly, revealing that he had sensed the Hunter at the last second. But Gon then realizes that he was overflowing with aura. He wonders why it was so when he notices, a small white creature clinging to his arm, the numbers '210' showing on its forehead. It then suddenly states that it was time and the interest was piling up, and the number on its forehead changing to 231. The boy is flustered by the creature, and Knuckle explains that it was his Nen ability. He was loaning his Nen to him, and the interest increased by ten percent every ten seconds. And if Gon didn't pay it off quickly, he would go bankrupt. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_210 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 20 Category:Chimera Ant arc